Problem: $ (-2)^{5} = \; ?$
Answer: $= (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 4\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -8\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 16\cdot(-2)$ $= -32$